The Christmas Party
by Ash-ash-ash
Summary: PWP. No point really, just a bit of fooling around for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**I've put up a link on my profile for a Christmas song that goes nicely with this fic. Just in case you like to have something to listen to while you read. Other than that there isn't really a point to this. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Castiel looked at the crowd around him as he leaned against the wall. It was the first Cristmas party he'd been to and he'd only gone because Dean would be there. Dean was the school hot boy that everybody wanted to sleep with. Even the guys. Castiel was the punk loser that nobody wanted.<p>

He had taken special care to paint black around his eyes tonight. It made his blue eyes pop and it got him at least some attention. It didn't cross his mind that it was his long leather coat and his black on black outfit that people looked at.

He rested his head against the wall as Slade's Merry Christmas Everybody started playing. People were jumping and dancing and Castiel spottet Dean just a few feet away, talking to his friends. He looked at him and wondered what it would be like to kiss him. To grab his hair and pull his head back exposing his neck. He thought about what it would be like to tower over him and fuck him. What would he sound like? Would he bite his lip, scrunch up his face in pain and pleasure? Or would he moan loudly and ask for more?

Castiel closed his eyes for a few seconds and moaned softly to himself. When he looked at Dean again, he was looking back at Castiel. He had really nice eyes. Castiel kept looking at him, not wanting to break the spell. People were noticing but he didn't care and yeah, maybe he was a little more than tipsy.

Dean finally turned back to his friends and Castiel went in search of a bathroom so he could splash some cold water on his face and take care of a few other things. Typically, the bathroom was occupied so he went to the kitchen instead. If he could just get some cold water in his face.

Someone was rummaging through the fridge and when Castiel came closer he saw it was Dean. He instantly felt his groin throb and if he hadn't been hard before he certainly was now. They looked at each other for a moment and it wasn't long before Castiel had Dean pressed against the fridge, holding on to his hips while he tried to explore as much of his mouth as he could before he was pushed away. He was more than surprised when he felt strong hands on his arms pulling him closer rather than pushing him away.

Castiel licked at Dean's tongue, licked at his lips and he was probably very uncoordinated. But fuck it! He was kissing Dean Winchester and he wasn't being told to fuck off. He pulled at Dean's hair so he could get to his neck where he left his mark on the left side just above the collar bone. He couldn't help a small yelp of surprise when he felt Dean start to open his jeans. He pulled back and looked at Dean whose eyes were dark and lust blown. They were both panting and moaning by the time Dean got Castiel out in the open and started pumping him with long soft strokes.

Castiel went for Dean's zipper and as he started to work on him they kissed again, wet sounds coming from their mouths as they licked away at each other. Castiel was getting close and he thrust his hips forward into Dean's hand. Dean's grip tightened and Castiel let his head fall back giving Dean access to his neck. Twin hickeys were very 'teenager's first boyfriend' but Castiel would gladly flaunt his and tell people where he got it if they asked.

They finished within seconds of each other and their soiled clothes would definitely be difficult to explain. They stood close as they tried to get their breath under control and got their clothes in order.

"Why?" Castiel couldn't help asking.

"I liked the way you looked at me," Dean said, and Castiel could go with that.

They kissed again, slow and deep, and Dean let his hands run behind Castiel and rubbed his ass.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," Castiel heard himself say.

"Good," Dean said and Castiel was certain he was dreaming.

That was the first thought in his head when he woke up the next morning but when Dean showed up in the doorway to his bedroom holding a can of shaving cream for women in his hand and smiling a "Really?" he was sure he was wide awake.

"It smells nice," Castiel said and hoped his parents weren't home from their weekend away yet.

Dean laughed and got into bed again. Castiel tried to remember what it had been like. Had Dean been loud and needy or had he taken it quietly? He decided he couldn't remember and it would be best if he refreshed his memory. He pulled Dean close for a kiss that wouldn't be rejected and Dean sighed and let himself be pushed down on the bed again.

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Castiel lay on his stomach on his bed, his head tilted to one side against the pillow. His shoulder was itching.

It was Sunday just before lunch and his parents had gone to some art gallery i town. Exactly a week ago he'd been with Dean in this same bed. He'd never had sex with anyone in his own bed before. His experiences ranged from other people's beds to the park to corners of rooms during parties. And one time in the bathroom stall at the bar across town. He didn't much care to think about that.

Instead, he thought back to the week before. After he and Dean had left the party, they'd hurried back to Castiel's house and Castiel had pulled him along to his bedroom where he'd promptly started undressing him. As the layers of clothes were peeled off, they revealed a tanned taught body with tight abs and muscles in all the right places.

Castiel had looked and looked and it still hadn't been enough. He wanted to fuck Dean like he'd said he would but looking at him now, he wondered what it would be like to be pinned down by him and be at his mercy.

Dean had taken advantage of him stalling and soon Castiel was just as naked but feeling nothing near as comfortable with his body as Dean seemed to be with his. He was pale and skinny, his arms wiry and his chest had no defined muscles.

Dean kissed the hickey he'd given Castiel earlier and Castiel inhaled sharply at the pain. He ran his hands across Dean's chest and felt the muscles flex. Dean put his arms around Castiel's waist and had to hold on so Castiel couldn't slip away. He felt embarrassed and was starting to regret it all.

"I do like a skinny guy," Dean whispered in his ear and Castiel thought he'd heard that wrong.

"What?"

Dean pulled back and looked at him with a smile. "I like skinny guys. They make me feel I'm as strong as Schwarzenegger. I like to get them under me and fuck them good and hard. They have no chance of escaping." He ran a finger down Castiel's cheek and Castiel wondered when the power had shiftet. He thought he was the one doing the fucking.

Almost as if Dean could read his thoughts he said: "But since you're going to fuck me right now, maybe we'll save that for later."

Castiel wished he'd stopped at beer number three because he was sure his brain was making things up.

"Have you fucked a lot of skinny guys?" Castiel asked and got Dean on the bed.

"No more than the average guy."

"That doesn't really say a lot. I don't think average guys have a lot of sex with other men."

Castiel pushed Dean down and crawled on top of him. He started kissing his neck and sucked on his ear lobe.

"Maybe," Dean said and ran his fingers up and down Castiel's back.

"Haven't you been with girls?" Castiel asked and licked at a nipple.

"Aahhh.., yeah a few," Dean managed.

Castiel turned his attention to the other nipple and wondered if Dean was a slut. And if he was, then what was Castiel?

He went lower and stuck his tongue into Dean's belly button. Then he felt Dean's cock brush against his chest and decided to go even lower. He started pumpin Dean slowly, watching his face as his eyes shut and his head went back, mouth opening in an unspoken moan.

"Aaaaahhh, fuck, you're good at that Novak," he said, gasping.

Castiel smiled and reached for the condom. He'd said he was going to fuck Dean so that was what he was going to do.

Dean looked at him as he rolled the condom on. "You're putting that on now? What about a bit of preparation?" he asked.

"We've prepared. In the kitchen." Castiel's cock was throbbing and leaking and he felt he was getting tired from the beer. If they delayed he might fall asleep in the middle of it and that would be more than embarrassing.

"You don't get laid much, do you?" Dean asked but obediently spread his legs when Castiel nudged at them with lube covered fingers.

"Not as much as I'd like," Castiel said and pushed a couple of fingers inside Dean who muttered a profanity and bit his lower lip.

He went back to moaning when Castiel rubbed his fingers in and out doing his best to find his prostate.

"It's not that high up," Dean said. "Go lower."

Castiel glared at him and rubbed a little harder a little further down, earning him a loud groan from Dean.

"This is why I like being on top and in charge," Dean said as Castiel lined himself up and pushed in. "I think I take my words back about you being good at this."

Castiel decided to ignore him. He sat back on his heels and started to thrust hitting Dean's sweet spot from the beginning. He might be a little too drunk to take care of the initial start up but he honestly wasn't bad at sex.

Which was confirmed when Dean started to moan and gasp at his hard thrusts. Castiel held on to Dean's legs giving him full control and he looked at Dean as his face contorted with pleasure.

"Oooh, God," he gasped.

"Aaahhh, fuck."

Castiel smiled and closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling and the sounds as he took Dean hard and fast. He listened as Dean gave a last long cry as he reached orgasm and then he finished himself, a rainbow of coloures filling his vision.

"Alright," Dean said as they lay side by side, his breath barely back, "I take back what I said. Again. You're good at this."

Castiel smiled.

"But if I'd been in charge..." Dean continued.

"Then what?"

And that's really how Castiel came to lie on his stomach on his bed just before luch a week later, wishing he could scratch that itch on his shoulder.

"Sorry it took so long. They were out of condoms and I had to go to another store." Castiel listened to what sounded like Dean's clothes landing on the floor. He had his back to the door so he couldn't see him.

"What the hell kinda store did you go to? What if people are stupid enough to have sex anyway?"

"Yeah, we really should boycutt them," Dean said sarcastically.

"How are your arms? Not too tight?" Dean tugged a little at the tie that was holding Castiel's hands on his back.

"My shoulder's itching."

"Is that all? I can take care of that." Castiel felt the mattress buckle under Dean's weight and then his hand was on his shoulder trying to locate the right area.

"Alright?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Castiel sighed as the itch disappeared.

"Good, and just so you know, scratching can't be ruled out when I'm in charge."

Castiel' eyes went wide and he felt Dean grab his hips to turn him around and get him into a better position.

-END-


End file.
